The Great Switch
by Shroomie
Summary: When the gang gets attacked by a certain demon, they all switch bodies. Wackiness ensues.


The Great Switch  
  
Author: Shroomie  
  
Title: The Great Switch  
  
Summary: When the gang gets attacked by a certain demon, they all switch bodies. Wackiness ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: As luck would have it, I don't; therefore, none of the characters are mine. ***  
  
-author's note: I've never tried a mostly dialogue, script type fic, so we'll see if I like it quick guide to who becomes who:  
  
Original Character-Body they take over  
  
Buffy-Giles  
  
Dawn-Xander  
  
Xander-Spike  
  
Anya-Willow  
  
Willow-Buffy  
  
Tara-Anya  
  
Giles-Dawn  
  
Spike-Tara  
  
For sanity's sake, I'll type the real name with the possessed body in parentheses. Enjoy!- ***  
  
The Great Switch  
  
Thursday  
  
--Buffy threw the demon off with all of the strength she could muster. In the split second before she stuck her sword into its heart, the demon muttered a few short words. When the sword struck, the demon fell to the ground, dying instantly. As Buffy turned around to make a witty reply to the Scooby gang, huddled against the shelves of the Magic Shop, she fainted suddenly. In the next moment, everyone else feel down as well. A few minutes later, Buffy was the first to wake up--  
  
Buffy (Giles): Okay, what just happened? (standing up and rubbing head)  
  
Xander (Spike): Anya, are you okay? (others all begin standing)  
  
Anya (Willow): I'm fine, I think.  
  
Xander (Spike): That's great Willow. Anya?  
  
Anya (Willow): I'm fine Spike, you don't need to ask again.  
  
Xander (Spike): Spike? What? (everyone gets quiet as they look down at themselves and then around the room)  
  
Dawn (Xander): What's going on here? (everyone filters into seats, still looking around unsure of what to say or do)  
  
Giles (Dawn): Well, I think it is safe to assume that none of us are in our own bodies, correct? (everyone nods) Yes, well, while we seem to know who we are, everything else appears like the other person's, including voices. It might be useful if we were to go around the room and introduce ourselves, as it may be. I (looking down at body) am Giles. (he looks to the person on his left)  
  
Buffy (Giles): I'm Buffy.  
  
Dawn (Xander): I'm Dawn. (waves slightly)  
  
Xander (Spike): I'm Xander.  
  
Anya (Willow): And I'm Anya.  
  
Willow (Buffy): Willow.  
  
Tara (Anya): T-tara. (looks over at her real body)  
  
Spike (Tara): Which would make me Spike. Now that the kindergarten game is over, could we try and find a way to fix this? I don't particularly like this body, no offense Glenda.  
  
Willow (Buffy): Hey, Tara has a nice body! (Tara (Anya) smiles)  
  
Xander (Spike): And I would think you'd prefer it over this.  
  
Spike (Tara): Hey! I happen to like my body, thank you. Besides, (stops talking, looks down at hands, suddenly leaps from seat and runs to door) (flings door open and stands in sunlight, turning hands over and laughing) I can be in the sun!  
  
Xander (Spike): Wait, that means I can't! How am I supposed to go to work!  
  
Dawn (Xander): And I have school, I can't go to school looking like this!  
  
Giles (Dawn): Everyone just settle down! (everyone stops talking) We'll have this fixed before we need to worry about any of that. I think. (all quiet again)  
  
Anya (Willow): Oh no! (everyone looks at her) Now I can't sleep with Xander, because that would mean Willow did!  
  
Dawn (Xander): You can't sleep with Xander at all! I'm Xander! Xander's in Spike now, remember!  
  
Willow (Buffy): Hey, I'm not sleeping with Spike!  
  
Xander (Spike): Actually, Wills, since you're Buffy, you kinda are.  
  
Buffy (Giles): Hey, was sleeping with Spike, not now.  
  
Anya (Willow): Does this mean I have to sleep with Tara. Cause I'm not a lesbian.  
  
Tara (Anya): But I'm Tara, so that's not even me, it's Spike.  
  
Xander (Spike): You are not sleeping with Spike!  
  
Dawn (Xander): But if you're Spike, then isn't she sleeping with him?  
  
Buffy (Giles): Enough! (everyone looks at her) Until we get this sorted out, no one sleeps with anyone else, understood? (all nod, Anya somewhat reluctantly) Good.  
  
Dawn (Xander): Buffy? What if we don't get this sorted out?  
  
Buffy (Giles): We will, Dawnie. I promise. Now, um, Giles, um, which one is Giles again?  
  
Giles (Dawn): That would be me, or Dawn, I suppose.  
  
Buffy (Giles): Right. We so need nametags.  
  
Spike (Tara): I'm not wearing a stupid nametag, Watcher! (looks confused for a second) Um, Slayer. (Buffy (Giles) glares at Spike (Tara))  
  
Buffy (Giles): Ok, lets split this up. Giles and Anya, see what you can find about this demon. Tara and Willow, play the magic scene, maybe there's a spell to reverse this. Xander and Dawn can help with the research, while Spike and I try and find something that knows anything about the demon thingy. (Dawn (Xander) raises hand) What?  
  
Dawn (Xander): What are you and Spike gonna do if you find the demon? I mean, since you're Giles now and Spike's Tara. Do you still have your Slayer powers? (Buffy (Giles) considers this)  
  
Buffy (Giles): Only one way to find out. (walks over to Xander (Spike) and goes to hit him)  
  
Xander (Spike): Hey now! I'm Xander, remember?  
  
Buffy (Giles): Right. Sorry Xand. (looks around room) So who do I hit then?  
  
Spike (Tara): Why not try something not alive? (cocks head thinking) Or undead?  
  
Giles (Dawn): (grabs piece of wood from behind counter) Here, try this. (Buffy (Giles) tries to break wood, ends up hurting hand and screaming)  
  
Buffy (Giles): Ow! (Spike (Tara) laughs) (Buffy (Giles) glares at him)  
  
Tara (Anya): Does this mean that the Slayer powers are still in Buffy's body? (looks at Willow (Buffy) who swallows deeply then goes over to the wood. She breaks it easily)  
  
Willow (Buffy): I'm the Slayer! (happily)  
  
Dawn (Xander): But what does that mean? (everyone gets quiet again, this time with worried looks on their faces)  
  
--author's note: Like the format? Yay? Nay? Abstentions? 


End file.
